Pokemon LeafGreen: Amy's Adventure
by becmaster
Summary: Amy goes to see Professor Oak. He gives both her and her rival Gary a pokemon. Now Amy starts the adventure of her lifetime, her goal is to become a pokemon master and capture all 150 pokemon but will her rival Gary beat her first?
1. Chapter 1 A New Adventure!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Nintendo does.**_

_**So here I'm writing a story based on the leaf green game. I hope you all enjoy it. Some concepts of the game will be seen in the story like levels and so on. Please review! **_

**Chapter 1 - A New Adventure!**

10 year old Amy Green opened her eyes to the early sunrise of morning, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Poppy, the family's pokemon pet came bounding into the room.

"Morning Poppy!" smiled Amy as the Vulpix called Poppy leaped onto the bed. After finally brushing her long brown hair and getting dressed Amy came downstairs to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Oh Amy! I see your finally up." said her Mother who was cooking breakfast.

"I received a notice from Professor Oak. He wants to see you for something."

"Really?" said Amy in surprise. "I wonder what he wants to see me about." Just then Poppy hopped onto a chair next to Amy, in her mouth was a circular hat with a poke ball symbol on the front.

"Huh? Oh my hat! Thanks Poppy!"

Amy walked along a path heading towards her next door neighbours while thinking what the Professor could want her for. If anything needs doing then surly his grandson Gary would have done it.

Gary.

Amy gave a frown as she started to think about Gary. He was her rival ever since they were babies. In everything Amy did Gary had to do it too, just to prove he was better then her. Gary was obnoxious, stuck up, bigheaded person she ever had the unfortunate to meet.

Finally she arrived at the house, taking a deep breath Amy knocked four times on the door. The door opened and out peered a girl with mid short brown hair.

"Hi Daisy!" Amy said cheerfully.

"Hello Amy! If your looking for my brother Gary he's at Grandpa's Lab." chirped Daisy.

"Actually I'm looking for Professor Oak, he wanted to see me. Is he here?"

"Nope sorry! I think he might be at the Lab too."

"Oh uh ok. Thanks Daisy, see you later!" said Amy as she turned on her heels and headed off towards the lab.

Soon Amy reached the Lab, as she opened the door she heard a voice say….

"Gramps!!! I'm fed up with waiting!!!

Amy rolled her eyes when she recognized who spoke. As she walked into the room she saw Gary leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. In the middle of the room was a table with three poke balls on it. Next to the table was Professor Oak.

"Gary be patient, just wait!" said the Professor.

Professor Oak looked up and saw Amy.

"Haa! Here she is! Here Amy." Professor Oak beckoned her to come closer. Gary looked at Amy and smirked. "Yo Amy! I'm surprised your out of bed."

Amy ignored him and stood next to the table.

"Right lets get down to why I called you here." said the Professor. "As you can see, there are three poke balls on this table. Each one contains a different Pokemon, a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle!"

Amy nodded her head to show she understood.

"When I was younger, I was a serious Pokemon Trainer." said the Professor.

Amy suddenly concentrated her attention on Professor Oak, even Gary was listening. It was known around all of Pallet Town that Professor Oak was once a famous Trainer, his strength and battle skills were almost considered legendary.

"But now, in my old age, I have only these three left." Amy could almost see a glint of sadness in the Professor eyes and instantly felt sorry for him.

"And now this comes to the conclusion of why I asked both you and Gary to come here today. I want you both to have a poke ball each. Go on, choose!"

"WHAT!?" Amy yelled in surprise. She wasn't the only one.

"Hey! Gramps! Are you being serious!?" asked Gary.

"Very serious now go and choose one!" said Professor Oak.

Amy looked at the table, she stretched out a trembling hand and placed it on a poke ball. She lifted it up and held it towards the light for a better look.

"Hm! Squirtle is your choice. It's one worth raising." Professor Oak said to Amy.

I have a pokmon! My-my very first pokemon! Thought Amy as she held the poke ball close.

Gary quickly rushed to the table, "I'll take this one then!" said Gary with a smirk back on his face.

"Well these pokemon are now yours. I hope you take very good care of them." smiled Oak.

"Thank you so much Professor!!! I going to go show Mother and Poppy my new Pokemon!" said Amy full of joy.

Before Amy had the chance to reach the door, Gary called out to her.

"Wait Amy! Let's check out our Pokemon! I bet I can beat you!" grinned Gary.

He threw his poke ball into the air and sent out Bulbasaur!

"Oh for Pete's sake! Pushy as always." frowned Professor Oak.

"Hmph! Fine! Go Squirtle!" yelled Amy as she sent out Squirtle.

"Ok Bulbasaur use Tackle!" yelled Gary.

Bulbasaur began to rush towards Squirtle. "Dodge it Squirtle!" yelled Amy. Squirtle tried to jump out of the way but to Amy's surprise Bulbasaur was faster. It Tackled Squirtle with it's whole weight and sent poor squirtle flying across the room.

"Tackle it again Bulbasaur!" shouted Gary.

Bulbasaur began charging towards Squirtle again.

"Squirtle use Tail Whip!" yelled Amy.

Squirtle jumped up from the ground and when Bulbasaur came close enough used Tail Whip on him. Bulbasaurs defence was instantly lowered.

"Ok now follow it up with Tackle!" ordered Amy.

"Nice try Amy, Bulbasaur use Tackle as well!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle charged at each other, there was a loud bang as they meet but Bulbasaur being heavy sent Squirtle flying again. When Squirtle crash into the wall again it's eyes began dazed. This time it didn't get up.

"YES! I win!!! I told you you'll lose Amy. I'm just too good for you!" bragged Gary.

Amy rushed over to Squirtle. "Well done Squirtle you were great!" Amy patted the top of his head and then returned him back to his poke ball.

"Well I'm off! I'm going to go train my new pokemon so that he can become even stronger! Smell ya later!" Gary gave a little wave and wink to Amy and walked out of the room.

Amy sat at the dinner table with her head on her arms, in front of her was the poke ball that contain Squirtle. Her mother looked at her and smiled, "You know Amy, according to the TV all girls dream of travelling."

Amy looked at her mother in confusion. Her mother smiled even more and went to the next room, when she came back she was carrying a large bulging bag with a shoulder strap.

"Here you go! I bought everything I could think of that you would need for your travels."

"Mother!" said Amy in surprise. "I-I can go travelling?"

"of course! You're a pokemon trainer now! Go out there and have some adventures! But please remember to phone home every now and then."

Amy threw herself onto her mother.

"Thank you so much mum! I'm going to go travel everywhere and I'll phone and write to you often to tell you what experiences I have."

After saying goodbye to all her friends Amy soon found herself walking on Route 1. This is the start of my adventure! Thought Amy with excitement. The route was filled with flowers and tall grass, after awhile Amy ran into a wild Rattata.

"Oh right! A pokemon! Well since I don't have any poke balls I can't catch you so….. I'm just going to fight you to make my Squirtle stronger!" said Amy happily and she sent out Squirtle. The Rattata wasn't very strong, after just two tackles from Squirtle the Rattata was defeated and Squirtle gained some experience.

Soon after this Amy came upon a man wearing a white apron.

"Hi!" said the man.

"I work at a Pokemon Mart. It's part of a convenient chain selling all sorts of items .Please, visit us in Viridian City. Here's a sample!"

The man held out a potion to Amy.

"Thanks but, is it okay for me to have this?" asked Amy.

"Of course! It's my job to stand here and give out samples to promote our store."

Amy waved goodbye to the man and continued on towards Viridian City.

After a hour of walking and battling wild Rattata and Pidgey's Amy started to see the buildings in Viridian City. "Wow so pretty!" gasped Amy. The City buildings sparkled white in the sunlight and to the left was a large pond. Amy spotted a building with a red roof and a red symbol of a poke ball with the words P.C.

That must be the Pokemon Centre thought Amy as walked towards it. As she entered in to the building she wondered out loud. "I wonder how much it is to have Squirtle healed?"

"It's free!"

Amy turned around and saw a boy who looked at least a year older then her.

"Hi there! My name's David. The pokemon centre doesn't charge you for healing pokemon OR renting out a room for the night. So don't be shy about coming to heal your pokemon ok?"

"Ok! Thanks David! Oh by the way my name's Amy."

"Nice name, see you around Amy!" David gave a little wave and walked out of the centre. Amy walked up to Nurse Joy at the counter and handed over her Squirtle to be healed.

When Amy walked outside again she spotted the Pokemon Mart the man in route 1 talked about. Amy stepped into the Mart and looked again at the shelves, the man at the counter spotted her and shouted out.

"Hey! You came from Pallet Town?"

Amy looked at the man and nodded her head.

"You know Professor Oak right?" again Amy nodded her head.

"His order came in. Can I get you to take it to him?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Yeah sure!" said Amy as she was handed the parcel. Even though it was an hour and half walk back to Pallet Town Amy thought that she it owed it to Professor Oak anyway. He did give her a pokemon and made it quite possible to go travelling anyway.

Amy began travelling back along route 1, not much happened on her way back to Pallet town except Squirtle gaining a level and learning Bubble. Finally she was back, puffing and panting from all that walking Amy made her way to the Lab.

She found Professor Oak sitting at a computer doing his usual research.

"Professor!" called Amy. Professor Oak looked up from his computer and gave a yell of pleasant surprise to see Amy.

"Amy! I thought you had left town? How is my old Pokemon?"

"He's doing great Professor! I have something for you." Amy handed over the parcel.

"Ah! It's the custom Poke ball! I had it on order. Thank you!" smiled Oak.

"Gramps!"

Oh no please don't let that be him thought Amy as she turned around. Sure enough Gary came walking up towards them.

"So Gramps, what did you call me for?" asked Gary as he gave a wink to Amy. Amy glared at him and turned her head away.

"Oh, right! Since both of you are here I have a request for you both." said Oak. He turned around and pointed at the desk.

"On the desk there is my invention, the pokedex! It automatically records data on pokemon you've seen or caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!"

Professor Oak picked up the Pokedex and held them out towards Amy and Gary.

"Take these with you. You can't get detailed data on Pokemon by just seeing them. You must catch them to obtain complete data. So, here are some tools for catching wild pokemon."

Professor gave them their Pokedex and five poke balls each!

"When a wild pokemon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a poke ball at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy pokemon can escape, you have to be lucky!"

Professor stepped back from them and looked up. Amy could see a dreamy faraway look in his eyes.

"To make a complete guide on all the pokemon in the world… That was my dream! But, I'm too old. I can't get the job done." Professor Oak looked at them again.

"So, I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving you two! This is a great undertaking in Pokemon history!!!"

"All right, Gramps! Leave it all to me!" said Gary. He turned towards to Amy with a smirk on his face.

"Amy, I hate to say it, but you won't be necessary for this."

Amy looked at Gary in shock and anger, just who does he think he is!?!

Before she could reply to him, Gary patted her on the head, gave her wink and walked out of the lab.

"oh my, my Grandson does like to cause trouble eh Amy?" smile Oak with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes he does!" frowned Amy crossing her arms.

Amy once again found herself walking along Route 1, by the time she reaches Viridian City again it was getting pretty dark. She rented a room in the Pokemon Centre and settled down for the night. I wonder what tomorrow will bring thought Amy and she snuggled into bed and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 A Mankey Problem!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (if I did I wouldn't be here!)**_

_**Next chapter to Amy's Adventure. Thanks to a review on my story I decided to spice up the story a bit more rather then have it almost the same as the game. Hope you enjoy reading it and please review!**_

**Chapter 2 - A Mankey Problem!**

That morning Amy went back to Route 1 to try and catch Rattata and Pidgey. By following Professor Oak advice Amy soon managed to find and catch the two pokemon.

"This is great! I now have three pokemon! I'll soon have this Pokedex filled up in no time." said Amy grinning cheerfully.

"Don't count on it slowpoke!"

Amy spun around and came face to face with Gary!

"You!" spluttered Amy in anger. Why does he always seem to turn up to put her down?

"Hate to break it to ya but I've already caught five pokemon. I now have six pages filled in my pokedex. Maybe you should just give up?" said Gary, his waist was slightly forward so that Amy couldn't miss seeing the six shiny red poke balls on his belt.

"Not a chance!" yelled Amy with her fist clentched. "I'll never give up! I'll fill every page of my pokedex even if it takes me 100 years!!!"

Gary's grin widen and he patted Amy on the head. "Spoken like a true rival! But still, try to keep up. Your lagging a bit! Smell ya later!" he gave her one final wink and walked off.

"Oh that Gary! Someday I'll show him!" said Amy as she frowned with anger.

Amy entered the pokemon centre and walk over to the P.C. Good thing these are free to use! Thought Amy as she logged onto the computer and started up the storage system.

"Ok time to send you over Rattata." said Amy as she placed Rattata's poke ball onto the teleportation pad. With a flash of blue light the poke ball was gone.

"OK! Time to phone mum!" Amy tapped in her mother's numbers into the computer and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Mrs Green speaking." A picture of Amy's mother popped onto the screen.

"Oh Amy it's you!" squealed her mother in delight! "How are things going sweetheart?"

"Things are going great mother!" reply Amy with a smile. She told her mother everything that happened since she left home.

"Wow, it sounds like your having a great time!" said her mother when Amy had finished.

"Oh by the way, your still in Viridian City aren't you?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be able to get to the next town for at least a couple of days." said Amy. "Why?"

"Well Daisy Oak set off for Viridian this morning to help a lady with some tutoring, she says that if your still in the city she has a present for you." said her mother.

"Ready? She has a present for me? Oh how sweet!" smiled Amy as she thought about her friend.

"Hmmm, she should be at the Viridian School. She said she'll be in classroom 3."

"Ok mother, I'll head over there now. I'll phone you soon! Bye and love you!" said Amy.

"Bye Amy and love you too." said her mother and then the screen went blank.

"Viridian school huh?" said Amy as she logged off the computer and headed for outside.

After twenty minutes of searching and asking for directions Amy finally found herself standing outside a large building with a huge front and backyard. Above the front door were the words "VIRIDIAN SCHOOL FOR POKEMON EDUCATION 1756"

Amy went through the gate, along the gritted path and up towards the glass door. As she entered the building she gave a gasp of awe. The floor were sleek and shiny, they were dark brown and matched the walls. Along the walls were candle holders holding white candles.

"Wow, this place looks so posh!" said Amy.

She walked along a corridor and soon spotted a door with the words "CLASSROOM 1".

"Well I'm looking for classroom 3 so it must farther along." said Amy to herself.

She continued to walk and soon found the door she was looking for. Amy knocked on the door four times and waited for an answer.

The door swung open and out peeped Daisy.

"Amy! You're here!" Daisy said gleefully. "Come in!"

Daisy opened the door wide and Amy stepped in, but she wasn't prepared to walk into a classroom filled with twenty-five people!

Amy's face burned red with embarrassment as all the heads turned towards her. Half of the people she saw were her age or older but the rest were younger.

"You couldn't pick a better time to come Amy!" said Daisy with a big smile on her face.

"As you can see we aren't the only trainers here. Every so often the school holds an event where Pokemon Trainers come in and help tutor kids who aren't trainers."

Most of the pokemon trainers smiled at Amy and some even waved at her.

"Hey Amy!" David stood up and waved. "Nice to see you here!"

"David!" Amy waved back smiling.

"Lets see…" Daisy muttered. "Ah yes! Sakura! You don't have a tutor partner do you? You can partner up with Amy!"

A little girl, no more then eight stood up from the group and waved Amy over to sit next to her.

Amy who was thinking what she had got herself involved in went over and sat next to Sakura.

"Ok people! We're all gonna show the youngsters what it's like being a Trainer. That's why we are all going to go outside and hold a battle tournament!" grinned Daisy.

The group started to buzz with interest and excitement.

Suddenly the door bang open and a frantic looking man came running in.

"Help!!!" shouted the man in a panic and everyone went silent.

"What's wrong Mr Fuugi." asked Daisy.

"Mankeys! Mankeys everywhere! They're destroying the classrooms!"

"WHAT!" but that's impossible! Mankey's never come into the city let alone the school!" said Daisy in shock.

"Well they're here and they're in a rage!" yelled Mr Fuugi in fright!

"Lets split up!" Amy said. The classroom looked at her.

"If we all split up into pairs we can go around the school quicker. If we defeat the Mankey's then maybe they'll leave the school!"

"Great idea Amy!" said Daisy. " lets all go into pairs and go around the school. I'll go with you Amy."

"Ok lets go!" said Amy.

"Wait!"

Amy and Daisy turned around and saw Sakura and another boy standing together. "We're coming with you." said Sakura.

"We're your partners so we're coming." said the boy.

"Ok Tom but you better keep up!" smiled Daisy.

Amy's group made their way through the school towards the cafeteria. When they rushed through the doors they stopped in their tracks.

The walls were smeared in food, the floor and tables were coved in mashed up food and broken china.

Two Mankey's were standing on a counter smashing plates against the walls.

"Fancy a double battle?" whispered Daisy.

"I never been in one but sure why not?" whispered Amy back smiling.

Daisy grabbed a poke ball from her belt and threw it into the air, Amy did the same thing.

"Go! Nidoran!"

"Let's go! Pidgey!"

Daisy's female Nidoran and Amy's Pidgey appeared in a flash of red.

"Nidoran use Double Kick!"

"Pidgey use Gust!"

Pidgey flew into the air and flapped it's wings furiously, sending a strong gust of wind towards the Mankey on the right. Nidoran rushed towards the Mankey on the left, it jumped into the air and landed two powerful kicks to Mankey. Both Mankey's went flying across the room.

"Now lets finish it off! Nidoran, use another Double Kick!" commanded Daisy.

Nidoran what she was told, she used another Double Kick on Mankey and defeated it. Amy was about to do the same when she suddenly had an idea.

"Pidgey lets weaken a bit more! Use Tackle!" yelled Amy. Pidgey charged at Mankey and tackled it to the ground again.

Amy pulled out an empty poke ball and threw it at the dazed Mankey on the ground.

Mankey disappeared in a flash of red light and the poke ball fell to the ground. Amy watch nervously as the poke ball wobbled from side to side.

Click!

"Alright! That's another page added to the pokedex!" smiled Amy. She turned around to Daisy.

"Wow Daisy! I never knew you were good at Pokemon battling."

"Thanks Amy!" grinned Daisy.

"I raised Nidoran from when she was just a baby."

"Have you ever considered being a Pokemon breeder?" asked Amy.

"Actually I have. I love to become a Pokemon breeder. I have a lot of love to give to pokemon!" smiled Daisy as she picked up Nidoran and cuddled her. Pidgey landed on Amy's shoulder and pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"That was awesome!!!" yelled Tom.

" I know how to fight and catch a pokemon now!" smiled Sakura gleefully.

Amy and Daisy smiled happily, maybe today's event was a success after all.

"Well I think we got them all." said David. Everyone was back in classroom 3 after a long two hours of searching and battling Mankeys.

"What I'll like to know is why the Mankeys were here?" said another Trainer.

"Yeah! The Mankey's have never come here before so why now?" said a different Trainer.

Everyone pondered in silent when the door opened. Mr Fuugi came into the classroom looking serious.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes.

"It seems the Mankey's were nothing but a distraction."

"A distraction? What do you mean?" asked Daisy.

"I went to the teachers room to fetch our pokemon so we could help you guys out but, when I went there the room was empty. Our pokemon are missing, they've been stolen by Team Rocket!" said Mr Fuugi with hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Team Rocket! Are you sure!?" said David in alarm!

"Yes, positive." said Mr Fuugi. "They left behind a rose, a trademark of theirs that they leave behind whenever they steal. Oh my poor Eevee!"

Mr Fuugi covered his eyes with his hands.

"Team Rocket? Wait! They're that criminal organization who go around stealing pokemon aren't they?" asked Amy. She had heard about them from her mother and from the T.V news.

"Yes, they are." said Daisy no longer smiling. "The police have been having trouble catching them and their boss. No pokemon's safe from them. They take what they want and no one's been able to stop them."

Amy looked at Mr Fuugi and then looked out of the window. It's seems her travelling may just have become a bit more dangerous.

Amy and Daisy walked out of the Pokemon Centre, their pokemon now healed. The Mankey that Amy catched had been sent over to storage. They had spent the night in their rented room talking about what had happened at the school.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, you'll be headed back to Pallet Town now right?" said Amy.

"That's right. Oh yes I completely forgotten! I was suppose to give this to you yesterday but due to what happened I forgot! Here you go!" Daisy handed Amy a parcel.

Amy ripped open the brown paper and pulled out a town map.

"It's a Town Map! A tool needed for any adventurer!" smiled Daisy.

"Oh Daisy! Thank you so much! I really needed one of these too!" said Amy with a big grin.

"No problem! Oh and another thing, if you see my brother Gary say hi for me."

Amy pulled a frown and Daisy laughed.

"Look, I know my brother can be a pain to you sometimes but he actually likes you more then you think, if you know what I mean?" Daisy gave a wink.

Amy blushed and then snorted. "Yeah right! His ultimate goal in life is to make my life a misery!"

Daisy waved goodbye and started off towards Route 1. Amy watched her go, then she turned on her heels and headed off north through the city. She past the Viridian City Gate and walked into Route 2. According to the map Daisy gave her she would have to go through the Viridian Forest before she could reach Pewter City.

"Viridian Forest huh? There's bound to be loads of pokemon there to catch." muttered Amy to herself.

What next Adventure will Amy find herself in next time, and just what are the Team Rockets planning on doing next?


	3. Chapter 3 Shocking Surprise!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon blah blah blah!**_

_**Chapter 3 is done! Hope you enjoy it. Please review and also I'm considering accepting OC's. who knows? It might make the story even more interesting. If you want me to include your OC tell me their name, what they look like, their personality, their battle style and most importantly their pokemon! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 3 - Shocking Surprise!**

Just as Amy thought, the Viridian Forest was choc a block full of pokemon. She wasted no time in capturing a Caterpie and a weedle.

"This is great! That's six pages of the Pokedex filled. Only 144 to go!" said Amy as she held up the two new poke balls. The rest of the day past with not much happening. That night Amy set up the tent her mother bought her and settled down for the night, it was long time before Amy could finally fall asleep. This is the first time she ever slept outside, the noises and screeches made it hard for Amy to drop off but finally she did.

***

The next morning came but Amy due to last night continued to snore away. The cover entrance to her tent shivered slightly, then a head popped in.

"Pika!"

The pikachu made its way into the tent and began to shuffle through Amy's belonging. Amy gave a slight grunt and turned her body to the other side, unfortunately her right arm came swinging round and landed on Pikachu.

Pikachu gave a yell of alarm and sent of a Thundershock!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

Amy instantly jump up and thrashed out, causing the tent to collapse on her. Pikachu pulled itself out of the wreckage and jumped onto a nearby boulder, hissing angrily at the tent.

Amy managed to pull herself out and stared at the Pikachu.

"What did you that for!?! You almost gave me a heart attack!!!" she screamed.

Pikachu narrowed it's eyes and electricity crackled dangerously around it's cheeks.

Amy stared nervously at it and began to back away slowly, that was when she noticed something about the Pikachu. Across it's left cheek was a scar.

Pikachu gave one final hiss at Amy before dashing away, disappearing into the bushes.

Amy fell to her knees and gave a deep sign of relief.

"I see you had a run in with the Iron Mouse!" said a cheerful voice.

Amy turned around and saw a boy walking towards her.

"Hi I'm Kevin, a Bug Catcher!" Kevin held out his hand towards Amy.

Amy got up from the ground and shook his hand.

"My name's Amy. Did you call that Pikachu… Iron Mouse?" asked Amy.

"That's right! That Pikachu been know to cause a lot of trouble for trainers. It's so tough that no ones been able to capture it, thus earning itself the nickname of Iron Mouse." reply Kevin.

"I see." said Amy, then she blush when she realized she was still in her PJ. She looked at her collapsed tent and signed.

"Do you mind closing your eyes while I quickly get changed?" she asked, her face burning red.

"No problem!" Kevin said cheerfully as he covered his eyes with his hands.

***

Amy finished packing away the last of her stuff into her bag, Thanks to Kevin's help they managed to untangle the tent and pack it away in no time at all.

"So Amy, fancy a pokemon battle?" asked Kevin as he pulled out a poke ball,

"Sure why not!" smiled Amy as she too pulled out a poke ball.

"Lets go! Caterpie!" shouted Kevin as he sent out a Caterpie.

"Go Squirtle!" yelled Amy and she sent out her Squirtle.

Both pokemon appeared in a flash of red light and faced each other in a battle stance.

"Squirtle use Bubble!"

Squirtle opened it's mouth wide and a torrent of bubbles came bursting out of his mouth. The bubbles hit Caterpie and sent it flying backwards.

"Caterpie use string shot followed up by Tackle!"

Caterpie raised it's head and shot out a string of white substance, squirtle got covered in the stuff. His limbs became tangled and his speed was lowered. Caterpie, seeing it's chance, charged towards Squirtle and Tackled him.

Suddenly Amy had and idea.

"Squirtle! Use tail whip and then Tackle!" ordered Amy.

Squirtle charged forward and whipped his tail across Caterpie, lowering it's defence. Then in one swift movement which was surprising due to the string shot, Squirtle faced Caterpie and Tackle him. Due to it's weaker defence Caterpie was instantly knocked out.

"Wow not bad Amy." said Kevin as he returned his pokemon back to it's poke ball.

"Nice Combo. Weedle, it's your turn!" Kevin threw another poke ball and sent out Weedle.

"Weedle Poison Sting now!"

Weedle charged at Squirtle, it's needle on it's head pointing forwards. Squirtle tried to get out of the way but wasn't fast enough thanks to the String Shot. Weedle found it's mark, Squirtle reeled backwards in pain and became wobbly.

"Oh no! Poisoned!" gasped Amy. She knew she had to end this fight quickly.

"Squirtle use Bubble!"

Squirtle once again opened his mouth and shot out a stream of bubbles which hit Weedle.

"Weedle use another Poison Sting!"

Weedle came charging at Squirtle with his stringer ready.

"Squirtle grab Weedle's head to pull it's stringer away from you then use tackle!"

"Squirt Squirt!!!" Squirtle said in alarm but faced Weedle any. Amy knew that this course of action could go terribly wrong, one wrong move and Squirtle would get hit.

Squirtle raised it's hands, a look of pure concentration on his face. At the very last seconde before Weedle hit, Squirtle grabbed it's stringer and pulled it's head upwards.

Then before the Weedle could recover from it's shock, Squirtle hunched his shoulders and Tackled it with all it's remaining strength.

"Weeeeeeeedle!!!" screech Weedle as it fell to the floor. It didn't get up again.

"Yes! We won! You were great Squirtle!" said Amy as Squirtle came bounding towards her and leaped into her arms.

"Your Squirtle has potential Amy." said Kevin and he returned Weedle to it's Poke ball. He walked over to Amy and handed her an antidote. Amy said thanks and used it on Squirtle.

"Have you ever thought about taking the Pokemon League challenge?"

Amy snuggled Squirtle one last time before returning him to his poke ball, she turned towards Kevin.

"The Pokemon League challenge? I haven't really thought much about it. I'm concentrating more on completed my pokedex for Professor Oak." said Amy.

"Well let me just say this, you can fill your pokedex AND do the League challenge at the same time. There's a Gym Leader in the next town your heading too. You really should consider challenging him." Kevin walked over to Amy and held out his hand.

"Well I guess I'll say goodbye. See you later Amy."

"Bye Kevin." said Amy as she shook his hand.

Kevin turned on his heels and walked off, holding the bug net high above his head. Before he could disappear among the trees he turned around.

"Oh I forgot to mention. There's been rumours among the Bug Catchers that some Team Rockets are hiding in this forest so keep an eye out ok?" Kevin waved goodbye and walked off.

"Team Rocket huh? I better be more careful, I don't want my pokemon getting stolen."

***

Two black shadows ran through the forest floor and leaped onto a tree branch. They then leaped from tree to tree until they finally arrived at their destination. Hidden among the branches and leaves the two shadows watched as, in the clearing below them was a large group of Pikachu's.

Baby Pikachu's ran and played with each other as their mothers and father sat together and watched them.

"So Davis, what do you think? Should we take them?" asked the girl in the tree to her partner next to her. Both were wearing black uniforms with black gloves, boots and hats. On the front of their tops were a big red R.

"Why not? They could be useful, I'm sure the Boss at the Team Rockets HQ wouldn't mind having them. They could be use to power up our generators." said Davis.

"Would you like to do the honour Bebe?" Davis turned to his partner.

Bebe smiled at her companion and pulled out a red rose, she stood up on the branch and threw the rose at the Pikachus.

The Pikachus looked around in surprise as the rose landed in their mists. Bebe then took a poke ball from her belt and threw it into the air.

In a flash of red light a Gloom appeared.

"Gloom use Sleep Powder!" ordered Bebe.

Gloom stretched out it's stubby arms, a cloud of sparkling powder issued from it's head and spreading it around the clearing. One by one the pikachu's fell asleep.

"Bebe and Davis leaped from the tree and into the clearing.

"This was too easy, I'm bored!" whined Bebe. Davis looked at his companion and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a flash of electricity zoomed past them, narrowly missing them.

"What the Growlith was that!" shrieked Bebe in alarm.

"Pika!!!"

Davis and Bebe looked up and saw a lone pikachu with a scar on it's cheek standing on a rock. It's back was arched and it hissed menacingly at them.

"Mmmm, it seems you missed one." sniffed Davis.

"Gloom use acid!" shouted Bebe.

The Gloom opened it's mouth wide and issued a jet of black liquid. Pikachu jumped out of the way and the liquid hit the rock with a splat and a hiss.

Pikachu's fur bristled in anger and then it used Quick Attack, it zoomed forward and slammed into Gloom hard. Gloom gave a shriek and staggered backwards.

"Wow Bebe. Your getting your behind kicked by a little mouse." grinned Davis.

"Shut UP!" hissed Bebe. She looked at Pikachu with angry eyes.

"I'll defeat that little runt!"

***

Amy gazed at the trees and flowers, the dancing spots of light on the floor caused by the sunlight being blocked by leaves on the trees made Amy stare in wonderment.

"Just one more day and I'll arrive at Pewter City! I can't wait!"

Amy pulled out Squirtles poke ball and looked at it.

"Maybe I could take the Pokemon League Challenge. A Pokemon Grand Master….."

Suddenly an angry yell was heard, it sounded like it came from the west.

Amy stopped walking and stared in the direction she heard the yell.

"Maybe I should check it out. Someone might need some help." muttered Amy to herself as she started to run.

After a few feet Amy came into a clearing and saw a women battling a pikachu with a Gloom. There was also a man standing next to the woman looking amused.

"Gloom use Acid again!" screamed Bebe in frustration.

Gloom opened it's mouth and sprayed the acid, this time it found it's mark.

"Piiikaaaaa!" screamed Pikachu in pain and its left hind leg was spluttered with acid and burned.

Bebe began to laugh loudly.

"Stupid Rat!!! Thought you could get the best of me did you? Gloom finish it off with another acid."

Pikachu couldn't move very well due to the injured leg and could only watch angrily as gloom opened it's mouth.

"Squirtle use Bubble!"

A jet of bubbles came streaming across the clearing and hit Gloom, causing it to miss it's attack.

Amy ran over and stood before Pikachu with it's arms raised, protecting it.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Amy angrily. She turned her head around to look at pikachu and noticed by the scar that it was the same one she meet before.

"Oh look a little kid." said Davis smiling.

"You must be brave squirt, standing up to Team Rocket like that!" grinned Bebe.

"Team Rocket!?!" said Amy in alarm looking at their uniforms and red R symbols.

"But know this kid, those who stand up to us will be punished, no matter who they are. Prepare for a world of pain!" Davis pulled out a poke ball and sent out a Raticate.

On no! what should I do? Thought Amy as she stared from Gloom to Raticate. The pokemon looked very strong and Amy doubted she could win.

"But I have to try!" whispered Amy to herself.

"Gloom use Absorb!"

"Raticate use Hyper Fang!"

Both pokemon came charging towards Squirtle.


	4. Chapter 4 Night with Rival!

_Sorry it took so long, thanks to some tips on improving my self I spent quite a bit of time on this chapter making sure it was ok. Hopefully my chapters will get better. Enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter 4 - Night with Rival!**

Gloom and Raticate came closer to Squirtle.

"Squirtle dodge it!" yelled Amy desperately, but the tiny turtle pokemon shivered with firght and seemed to be unable to move.

"This is the end squirt!" shouted Bebe in triumphant as she waved goodbye. Davis had that bored expression on his face and started to study a nearby Oak tree.

Suddenly the bush to their left side shudder and then a hail stone of leaves came bursting through like razor blades.

Gloom stopped in it's tracks and stared at the on coming leaves with blank look, Raticate on the other hand jumped into the air and landed on a nearby rock so it was no longer in harms way.

The leaves swirled through the air and smashed into Gloom sending it flying through the air and crashing into the nearby tree. Gloom continued to wear the blank look as it fell to the floor, it didn't get up again.

"Gloom you idiot!!!" screamed Bebe, she stomped the ground with her foot and shook her fists in what was clearly a tantrum.

The bushes rustled again and a figure emerged. It was Gary. An Ivysaur came trotting along beside him grinning. Amy, for the first time in life felt glad that Gary turned up, but then she recoiled slightly as she saw the expression on his face. Never before has she seen him look so serious and menacing.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Gary pointing towards Raticate. Raticate's face filled with horror and shock as another torrent of razor sharp leafs came spinning towards Raticate. Davis face was unreadable as he watched his pokemon being blasted across the clearing from the attack. He silently recalled Raticate and face Gary.

"Impressive, it's not often someone catches my attention." Davis said in a calm voice, Gary just stared back without a word.

"Bebe, let's go. This is clearly a waste of time." Davis looked at his companion and then looked at nearby bush, that bored expression back on his face.

"Tch! You brats better watch your step." Bebe stuck her tongue at them childishly and then threw a smoke ball at the ground. When the smoke had finally cleared, they were gone.

Amy blinked a couple of times in confusion, the past few minutes happened so quickly that she was slightly thrown off. Then Amy suddenly remember the pikachu, she turned around and saw that pikachu was still behind her. It was panting, it's leg which was hit by the acid attack seemed to be causing it great pain.

With-out thinking, Amy bent down and placed the pikachu in her arms, pikachu looked shocked for a moment and even a few sparks crackled from it's cheeks. Amy smiled and cuddle the pikachu closer, she gently stroked it's back.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. I'll take you straight to a Pokemon Centre so that the nurse there can heal your leg."

Pikachu looked as if it was thinking her words over, then it relaxed it's body and snuggled down.

Amy turned towards Gary smiling, Gary on the other hand did not smile back. He marched right up to Amy and crossed his arms, anger clearly seen on his face.

"What were you playing at!? Standing up to those Team Rockets, they could have seriously injured you if I hadn't come when I did!"

Amy looked down and shuffled her feet.

"I didn't know they were Rockets when I saw them." murmured Amy.

"You really are a idiot Amy! Didn't you notice their uniforms?"

Amy said nothing.

"Psst!" Gary placed his hand on his face and closed his eyes, when he looked at Amy again he was smiling. "You really are a slowpoke aren't you?"

Amy widen her eyes in surprise at the softness behind his insult, it was so unlike Gary.

Gary grinned at her face's expression and patted her on the head.

"Why I consider you a rival I don't know, but I guess every great amazing person needs one."

Yep, that cockiness was back in his voice, THAT was Gary all right. Amy frowned as he turned around to walk off.

"Smell ya later!" he yelled as he disappeared into the bushes.

Ivysaur who had been busy munching on some flowers with a happy expression noticed Gary was gone and went pelting through the bushes after him shouting frantically.

"Saur! Saur!!!"

***

Finally Amy noticed the trees thinning out, as she looked ahead she noticed the outline of Pewter City. Pikachu stirred in her arms and opened her eyes, Amy had been quite surprised to learn earlier on that Pikachu, who everyone called Iron Mouse was in fact female. The sky begin to grow dark as Amy stepped through the door of the Pokemon Centre, apart from a strange man in a formal suit sitting at a chair the centre was empty.

"Oh dear me!" exclaimed Nurse Joy as she saw the injured Pikachu.

Amy walked up to the desk and held out the mouse pokemon towards Nurse Joy.

"Pikachu got injured in a battle, you'll be able to heal her right?" asked Amy, concern showing on her face. To be honest, Amy has grown quite fond of Pikachu in the short time they had know each other.

"Of course!" smiled Nurse Joy as she cradled Pikachu in her arms.

"May I have her poke ball too?"

"er….."

Amy looked at Pikachu who just looked at her with an expression Amy couldn't read.

"She doesn't have a poke ball, she's wild."

Nurse Joy's eyes widened in surprised.

"Wild? Oh my, that's a wonderful and nice thing you've done then, most people don't bother bringing in injured wild pokemon. In that case you can just leave Pikachu with me. As soon as I heal her I'll release her back in the wild."

Amy gave a little start and quickly looked at Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't her pokemon so she could leave and continue with her journey, but the thought of leaving made Amy feel horrible. She didn't want to leave.

Pikachu gave a little cry and with great effort leaped from Nurse Joy's arms to Amy's arms.

"It seems Pikachu doesn't want you to leave." smiled Nurse Joy crossing her arms.

"Do you want to come with me?" asked Amy looking down at the electric mouse with hope. Pikachu nodded her head as if to say yes, she placed her front paws on Amy's chest and licked her chin gently.

Amy gave a huge grin and pulled out a empty poke ball. With a simple click of a button Pikachu disappeared in a flash of red light, the ball wobbled for a few seconds and then clicked.

"All right! I got myself a Pikachu! I think I'll call you Iron Mouse since it's already your nickname." Amy held up the poke ball containing Iron Mouse and with one sign of happiness gave it to Nurse Joy who had been watching the scene with a smile on her face

***

Amy sat on a park bench and stared at a town map, Iron Mouse which had burst from her poke ball on her own sat next to Amy staring at passenger bys with a distrustful look.

"Mmm…. According to the map there is a museum, and there also happens to be a Gym here. I wonder…" Amy looked towards the general direction of the gym in the distance with a thoughtful expression. She pulled out a poke ball and recalled Iron Mouse, she then sat up and stretched.

"Well I might as well go to the museum since I'm here." said Amy with a smile.

***

The museum was old, gray, imposing and HUGE! Amy felt like a tiny bug pokemon as she stood against the museum's large double gray marble doors. The inside was even more impressive, everywhere you looked were rows of display shelves displaying amazing things from the past.

One shelf caught Amy's attention straight away, a huge wide table topped with a glass covering hosting what seems to be two very large fossils.

"Ah! I see you've taken an interest in them."

"Them?" asked Amy as she turned to face the person who spoke.

A tall, lean boy who looked around 18 stood before her, his hair was dark brown and seemed to spike upwards. His brown eyes were narrow and he wore baggy trousers and a black, yellow sleeveless jacket.

"My name is Brock and the fossils you see here were found by me." said Brock as he place a loving hand on the glass case.

"Wow! You found them? You very lucky!" said Amy wide eyed.

"Not really." chucked Brock in amusement.

A huge muscular man wearing nothing but a tattered white pair of trousers appeared next to Brock. The man who looked like he was in his thirties shocked Amy with his appearance.

"Hey Bruce! Enjoying the museum so far?" asked Brock.

"Not bad I suppose…" grunted Bruce.

Brock grinned widely as if pleased about something. Click. Whooooooosh!!!

A flash of red light appeared, after everyone had finished blinking in surprise they noticed a Pikachu standing on the glass case, staring at the fossils in interest.

"Iron Mouse! I told you to stop doing that! Only come out when I tell you too!" said Amy crossly.

"Pika!" Pikachu stuck her tongue out at Amy.

Brock roared with laughter while Bruce couldn't help himself chuckling.

"Hey Amy… are you considering taking on the Gym leader?" Brock suddenly asked after wiping his tears of laughter away.

"Errrr…. I'm not too sure actually. I've been thinking about taking the League Challenge but….." Amy fell into silent's.

"Well I hope you make up your mind soon. I think it will be quite interesting to fight you. See ya!" Brock and Bruce turned on their heels and left Amy behind who was puzzled at Brock's final words. "Fight you?"

***

Amy collapsed backwards onto her soft bed in the room she rented in the Pokemon Centre for the night. It's been two days now since Amy had been in Pewter City, she still couldn't decide whenever to take on the Gym.

The idea of taking on the Gyms and earning her way into the Pokemon League was quite appealing to her, but would she be able to do it?

So far Amy couldn't bring herself on leaving Pewter City until she made that final decision, but the way things are looking now she'll properly be here forever.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Squirtle, who had been sleeping on a floor cushion next to Iron Mouse and Pidey lifted his head up and stared at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" muttered Amy as she got off the bed and headed towards the door. As far as Amy was concern she hadn't broke any rules, so it couldn't be Nurse Joy could it?

Amy pulled open the lock and swung the door open only to revel…. Gary!

"Gary!? What are you doing here!?" Amy shrieked. Gary looked at her PJ and a slight hint of red appeared on his face. He gave a slight cough and turned to rummage in his bag.

"I knew you would be here, Nurse Joy told me you had sign in. I just signed in for the night too. I just came to show you proof that I'll be the better trainer then you'll ever be."

Gary pulled out a shiny black case and open it in front of Amy's face. The case was lined with eight indents and in the first indent is a shiny grey badge.

"It's the Boulder Badge. Proof that I, Gary Oak has won against the Gym Leader in Pewter City." Gary smirked at the blank expression on Amy's face and made her flinch as he snapped the case shut.

"You big jerk! You always have to rub it in!" snarled Amy.

"I'll show you! I'm going to collect all eight badges and enter the league before you do! Then we'll see who is the best!" said Amy in fiery determination.

She had expected Gary to insult her and say she would never be able to do it, but Gary just smile triumphantly as if he just accomplished something and, still smiling patted her on the head and walked away

Amy watched with shaking fists as Gary disappeared into another room. Tomorrow early morning she is going to the Gym and take on the Pewter Gym Leader. Finally, Amy had made her mind up, and oddly enough it was thanks to Gary.


	5. Chapter 5 Rocking the Field!

_Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy. Here Amy fights her first gym battle. Go Amy!!!_

**Chapter 5 - Rocking the Field!**

The shrill shriek of an alarm clock filled the room, Amy woke up from her pleasant dream with a yell and, in a blind panic fell from the bed onto the floor with a loud thud.

The noise also woke up Iron Mouse with a start who, also in a blind panic started to Thunderbolt everything that moved.

By the time everyone had calm down the room was in Chaos, poor Squirtle and Pidey were so badly shocked from Iron Mouse that they fainted and Amy who was also badly charred had to rush downstairs in her PJ in front of sniggering trainers to get Nurse Joy to heal her pokemon.

"I am never EVER having you sleep outside your poke ball when I'm using an alarm clock ever AGAIN!" said Amy as she returned back to her room red faced.

Iron Mouse curled up on the floor cushion and hung her head in shame. "piiika……" she sulked.

Amy looked at Iron Mouse and signed. After almost over an hour and a half having a wash, getting dress, cleaning the room as best as she could and packing up all her stuff Amy was ready to go. There were still a few scorch marks on the floor and walls that Amy haven't been able to scrub off, but hopefully Nurse Joy wouldn't notice them.

She recalled Iron Mouse into her poke ball and made her way downstairs to pick up her other pokemon from Nurse Joy.

***

"Thanks Nurse Joy, you're a life saver!" grinned Amy as Squirtle's and Pidgey's poke balls was returned to her.

"No problem at all! Hope to see you again!" smiled Nurse Joy.

Outside the Pokemon Centre Amy pulled out her Town Map and looked for the location of the Gym.

"Good luck Slowpoke!" shouted a voice.

Amy spun around to see Gary walking off towards the city exit waving and winking at her. Amy gave a "huff" and turned her back on him.

"Jerk…" she muttered.

Amy put away the Town Map and headed off to her next destination with her heart pounding and her excitement growing. She knew that this will properly be one of the toughest fights she's encounter so far.

"But if Gary can do it, then so can I!" thought Amy with determination.

***

The Gym was quite large with light mud brown walls, a orangey red dome roof gleamed with a symbol of a poke ball. On the side of the building were the words PEWTER CITY GYM.

With a deep breath, Amy pushed open the glossy glass doors and stepped inside.

She gave a gasp of surprise and wonder as she see the inside of the gym, she had never in a million years would have expected this! The walls were grey and rocky with juts and bumps sticking out everywhere, but the most amazing thing that really caught Amy eye was the battle field. The floor and walls looked like a cave, complete with stalagmites and stalactites. Amy would have thought it was a cave if it had not been for the lines on the floor marking a battle field and the two raised platforms on either side of the room.

A man with glasses and wearing what seem to be spelunker gear wear came up to Amy.

"Have you come to challenge the Gym Leader?" he asked curiously while pushing up his glasses.

"Y-Yes." said Amy nervously as she ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Great! Your just in time! If you'll just stand on the platform on the right, the Leader will be with you shortly." the man pointed to the right platform on the battlefield.

Amy gave a gulp and walked over, ok this is it! Time to show that big headed jerk Gary that he's not the only one who can win badges.

Amy stood on the platform and overlooked the battle field thinking about which pokemon to use. Judging by the decorations, there's a high possibility that the Gym Leader might use rock type pokemon. If that the case then the only pokemon that might be able fight and actually do damage is Squirtle.

"I'll just have to cross my fingers and hope Squirtle can handle this." thought Amy.

A door near the left platform opened, Amy gave a gasp of surprise as she recognise the person who came through.

"Amy! I'm glad you came, I was beginning to worry that you had left the city!" grinned Brock as he stepped onto the left platform facing Amy.

"Brock! You're the Gym Leader!? Why didn't you say before?" yelled Amy wide eyed.

"What! And spoil the surprise?" grinned Brock.

"As you might have guessed, I'm a user of rock type pokemon. They have deadly high defences' and a rock hard attitude. This battle will be 2 on 2. So… do you think you can win?" said Brock as he pulled out a poke ball and balanced it on his index finger.

"Only one way to find out!" smiled Amy as she too pulled out a poke ball.

Both trainers threw their poke balls in to the air, in a flash of red light Squirtle and a Geodude appeared.

Okay… if Squirtle lose then it's all over, Iron Mouse and Pidgey won't stand a chance against rock type Pokemon. They won't even be able to do any damage at all.

Amy crossed her arms and frown.

All she needed was a strategy, something that will help her win against Brock's two pokemon.

"Geodude! Start off with Tackle." yelled Brock.

"Geo!!!" Geodude lifted itself from the ground with it's sturdy rocky arms and used them to move towards Squirtle.

Amy clicked her fingers! "That it!" she muttered to herself. She had finally came up with a plan, she just hoped luck is on her side.

"Squirtle use Withdraw and then Watergun!" yelled Amy.

Squirtle nodded his head and quickly withdraw into his shell. Geodude tackled the shell and sent it skidding across the battlefield. The shell hit into a rocky bump and rebounded.

Suddenly a torrent of water gush from an opening of the shell and hit Geodude.

"Geo!!!" cry Geodude as he was sent backwards and crashed into the rocky wall, the crash caused a few stalagmites to come loose and crash to the ground. The good thing, Geodude was hit and instantly got knocked out.

The bad thing, Squirtle was hit too when still in his shell.

It seems Amy's plan might not work after all, that hit had caused a lot of damage to Squirtle. Amy chewed her bottom lip in worry as she saw Squirtle come out of his shell panting slightly.

"Very good Amy. Now that's see you take down my next Pokemon." said Broke as he recalled his fainted Geodude and sent out another pokemon.

Amy shouted out in alarm as a huge snake like pokemon appeared onto the field. It towered above everything in the gym and it stared at Squirtle on the ground with one black beady eye.

Amy had to resist the urge to run out of the Gym and far away.

"How the Mew am I suppose to defeat that!" whispered Amy.

"Onix use Slam." smirked Broke.

"ROAR!!!!!!!" Onix charged towards a terrified Squirtle.

Amy who began to panic screamed out, "USE WITHDRAW!!!"

Squirtle gave a squeak of fright and quickly disappeared into his shell, Onix slammed into the shell with enormous strength and sent poor Squirtle shooting across the field and with an almighty crunch, crashed into the rocky wall. Squirtle hit the wall so hard that he left a crumbling hole behind when he fell to the ground.

Both Amy and Broke stared with open mouths in surprise as Squirtle somehow amazingly popped out of his shell shaking badly but never the less still standing.

Amy stared dumbstruck for a moment until she finally snapped out of it. Thankfully Brock was still staring in surprise which gave Amy a split-second advantage. Amy gritted her teeth and prayed with all her heart that nothing will go wrong with her next course of action.

"Squirtle! Use Watergun on the ceiling above Onix!" ordered Amy. Both Brock and Squirtle snapped their heads towards Amy in surprise, Squirtle quickly snapped out of it and did what he was told. He had complete faith in his trainer.

Squirtle opened his mouth wide and a strong jet of water issued out and hit the ceiling above Onix. Amy crossed her fingers in hope and then gave a slight grin as she saw what she wanted to see. The stalagmites above Onix broke free from the blast of water and came falling down, more then a dozen crashed all over Onix causing it to roar in anger, surprise and pain.

"Now finish it off with a Watergun!" said Amy pointing towards Onix grinning.

Squirtle who was grinning just like his Trainer shot out once again another Watergun, the attack hit Onix dead on.

Brock just stood there with a complete look of disbelief on his face, his mouth a perfect round O.

Onix gave one final roar before falling to the ground with an almighty crash which shook the foundations of the Gym.

Complete silent's.

Finally Broke closed his mouth and recalled Onix back to his poke ball. He looked at Amy then burst into laugher, causing Amy's grin to turn into a frown.

"Hahaha! That was excellent! I could feel you were powerful but never this powerful!" grinned Brock with gleeful delight.

Amy crossed her arms and shook her head. Squirtle hopped onto the platform and nuzzled against Amy's leg.

"Powerful? Your wrong, I've only just started being a trainer. I won't be powerful until a long time." said Amy.

"I'm afraid you're the one who's wrong. Trust me, you'll find out what I mean. but enough about that…." Brock hopped off his platform and headed towards Amy.

Amy who started to be excited and giddy again from winning hopped off her own platform and waiting for Brock to reach her.

"Here you are!" grinned Brock as he held out the Boulder Badge. He placed the shiny badge in Amy's slightly shaking hands.

Amy held up the badge to the light, admiring it's gleam with a wide smile.

"Oh! And I think you better have these as well!" Brock handed her a black case, same as Gary's and…

"700 Poke!?!" exclaimed Amy in shock

"Yep! Every trainer who wins a Gym battle not only wins their badge but also prize money. Spend it wisely!" said Brock winking.

***

Mrs Green had just finished polishing her living room, Poppy the Vulpix lay curled in front of the crackling warm fire, her eyes fixed on the door as if waiting for someone to come.

"You miss Amy too huh?" said Mrs Green looking at Poppy.

Poppy gave a half hearted wag of her many tails.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

Mrs Green snapped her head towards her PC and saw that she had a phone call. She rushed across the room in a hurry and clicked a button, she gave a gasp of joy as none other then Amy's faced popped onto the screen.

"Hi Mum!!!" Amy's voice issued from the monitor screen.

Poppy leaped from the carpet and pelted towards the screen, in one swift jump she landed on the keyboard in front of Amy's face and began to frantically lick the screen.

Amy burst into laughter as her mother began to shout out in dismay and anger.

Finally when Poppy calmed down Mrs Green was able to continue the conversation with her daughter. They talked non-stop for nearly an hour, during which Mrs Green clapped her hands and squealed with joy when Amy showed her the Boulder Badge.

"Well Amy, it seems your doing great! I'm proud for you sweetheart!" said her mother.

"Thanks mum!" said Amy blushing slightly as she rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Anyway I'm headed off towards Cerulean City next."

"Cerulean City? My… it'll be a long time before I hear from you again. Please be careful." said her mother.

"Vul! Vulpix!" agreed Poppy.

"I will mum, don't worry!" smiled Amy, inside she was not looking forward for the long climb through Mt. Moon which lay between here and her destination.

Amy finished saying her goodbyes to her mother and closed down the P.C. She exited the Pokemon Centre and headed off towards the city exit.

"Next stop, Mt. Moon." muttered Amy as she slumped her shoulders.

She hated going in caves….


	6. Chapter 6 Splunking with Paras!

The route to Mt. Moon was harsh, as Amy soon discovered. By the time the mountain came into view Amy's hands and legs were covered in scrapes and cuts, it wasn't a pretty sight.

After trekking along the bumpy path and climbing over ledges and large boulders Amy fell to the floor in exhaustion, her chest heaved badly and sweat poured off her face.

"I -pant- hate -pant- mountains! -wheeze-" gasped Amy taking off her hat and wiping her brow. A Poke Ball burst open on her belt and in a flash of red Iron Mouse appeared, she leaped from the rocky ground and landed on a boulder.

Amy rolled her eyes in defeat and flipped open her bag, she pulled out a bottle of Fresh Water and took a deep gulp.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Amy choked on her water in surprise and spat it out, unfortunately spraying Iron Mouse in the process. The Pikachu crossed her eyes in anger and electricity crackled dangerously from her cheeks.

A man who looked like he was in his thirties with short brown hair, a bushy beard and wearing hiker gear came tearing into view. He waved his walking stick frantically at Amy.

Iron Mouse noticed the man and narrowed her eyes, quick as a flash she sent off a ThunderBolt attack and hit the poor man.

"Iron Mouse! Stop!" yelled Amy quickly jumping up, waving her arms at the Pikachu to stop.

Iron Mouse looked at Amy and stopped her attack, the Hiker man gave a groan and fell to the ground, his body charred and black, coils of black smoke rose from his body.

Iron Mouse eyed the man distrustfully and hissed at him. Amy rushed over and help the Hiker back to his feet.

"I'm sooo sorry! Iron Mouse finds it hard to trust strangers. Are you okay? Do you want me to get help?" asked Amy blushing in embarrassment as she held up the unsteady and wobbly Hiker.

"Fo-forget about th-that!" stuttered the Hiker. "You need to get out of here! It's dangerous!"

!

Amy screamed loudly, both she and the Hiker fell over as the ground beneath their feet shook violently. Rocks and boulders became free and pelted down the mountain side, narrowly missing the trainers and Iron Mouse.

When everything settled down Amy and Hiker sat up, Iron Mouse quickly rushed over to her trainer and nuzzled her left leg where there was new fresh cut.

"Pika pika!" Iron Mouse said gently, asking whenever Amy was ok.

"I'm fine Iron Mouse." smiled Amy. She gave a slight wince as she stood up.

Hiker too got to his feet and then suddenly ran down the mountain surprisingly fast considering he was zapped by Pikachu.

"Hey! Where are you going!" yelled Amy at his retreating back.

"As far away from this place as possible! And you should do the same too!" the Hiker yelled back.

"Tch! What a coward. He didn't even tell us what's wrong!" muttered Amy with her hands on her hips. Iron Mouse leaped onto Amy's shoulder and nodded her head in agreement.

"But I wonder what caused that explosion, I don't see any smoke or damage anywhere." Amy said as she looked at Mt. Moon looming in the distance.

"Nin! Nin nin!" squeaked a tiny voice.

Amy gave a leap, nearly throwing Iron Mouse off, and looked around frantically.

"Nin!"

Amy looked behind a boulder that Iron Mouse had been standing on before and saw two rabbit like Pokemon. One was blue and had small ears and a small horn on it's head, the other was pink, it had large ears and a larger horn then the other.

Amy pulled out her PokeDex and pointed it at the two similar Pokemon.

"_**Nidoran Male, the poison pin Pokemon. It stiffens it's ears to sense danger. The larger it's horns, the more powerful it's secreted venom."**_

"_**Nidoran Female, the poison pin Pokemon. Although small, it's venomous barbs render this Pokemon dangerous. The female have smaller horns."**_

Amy placed the Poke Dex back in her bag and unclipped a Poke Ball from her belt, clearly forgetting about the explosion.

"Two new entries for the Poke Dex. Lets see if Pidgey can take them both on." whispered Amy to herself grinning.

Amy leaped from behind the boulder and tossed Pidgey's Poke ball into the air. In a flash of red light Pidgey appeared in the air, flapping his tiny wings.

"Pidgey! Use Gust!" yelled Amy pointing at the two Nidoran's.

Pidgey flapped his wings furiously and sent a strong gust of wind towards the two Pokemon.

"Nin!" screeched Nidoran F staring at Pidgey in shock. Nidoran M growled loudly and leaped into the air, dodging the oncoming attack.

"Niiiiiiiiiin!" screeched Nidoran F as the gust of wind hit her hard and sent her flying backwards, Nidoran M quickly rushed behind Nidoran F and stopped her from slamming into a nearby rocky ledge.

"Nin." said Nidoran F gratefully to her male companion.

Nidoran M nuzzled the female fondly and then suddenly stared at Pidgey, growling angrily. To everyone's surprise except Iron Mouse who was watching with a bored expression, Nidoran M leaped onto a boulder and then leaped into the air.

With a look of upmost concentration the Pokemon landed a Double Kick to a gob smacked Pidgey.

"WHAT!" yelled Amy in disbelief as she watched Pidgey fall through the sky.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Amy raised a Poke ball and recalled her Pokemon. She narrowed her eyes as she unclipped Squirtles Poke ball from her belt.

Iron Mouse gave a snigger and rolled her eyes. Without so much as moving a muscle the Pikachu sent off a powerful Thunder Bolt attack towards the Nidoran's.

The two Pokemon gave a screech as they were shocked and then collapsed to the ground in a smouldering heap.

"Yeah yeah yeah! You don't have to rub it in!" huffed Amy as Iron Mouse looked at her smugly.

Amy pulled out two Poke balls and threw them towards the fainted Pokemon, in a flash of red they both disappeared. The two Poke balls shook slightly and then clicked.

"All right!" yelled Amy as she pumped her fists into the air.

"I'll have this Pokedex filled in no time!"

Amy placed the new additions into her bag as Iron Mouse hopped off the rock onto the ground.

Amy looked towards Mt. Moon with a sad expression on her face.

"If there's one thing I hate more then mountains… it's going into caves."

Iron Mouse gave a slight snigger and leaped onto her owners shoulder. Amy gave a smile at the electrical mouse as she started off up the mountain trail slowly while dragging her feet, unknown to both of them they were being watched.

Just as Amy had feared, the cave was dark, cold and gloomy. The only source of light inside came from weird glowing mushrooms scattered here and there that Amy had never seen before.

"Good Mew it's creepy in here!" exclaimed Amy as she managed to climb over a boulder blocking her path and faced a narrow path descending downwards.

Iron Mouse clung tighter to Amy's shoulder and hissed, clearly in discomfort.

The trek through Mount Moon soon took it's toll on Amy, after nearly half an hour she collapsed to her knees in exhaustion.

"C-can't go any f-further!" panted Amy as she pulled off her bag and opened it. Iron Mouse curled beside Amy and scanned the area with her eyes, clearly troubled at something.

"Amy?"

Amy gave a squeal of fright and jump a foot into the air, causing Iron Mouse beside her to also jump and hiss menacingly.

"Hey! It's me! David!"

Amy looked towards the voice and saw David standing before her.

"David! You scared me half to death!" yelled Amy as she stood up and whacked him lightly on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry!" laughed David. "Hey I was wondering, could I travel with you for a bit? I mean, we're both headed to the same destination right?"

"Yep! I could do with a travelling partner right now. I need some support getting through this blasted cave!" said Amy as she quickly wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

David gave a chuckle and pulled a poke ball from a belt that hung around his left shoulder, he pressed the button and a Paris appeared in a bright flash of red, clicking it's pincers together and scanning the area around it.

"Just caught this little guy, thought he might be useful." said David smiling broadly at Paris as it clicked it's way to a large boulder and began to eat the moss growing on it happily.

"Paris! Use Flash!" command David.

The cave lit up brightly as dazzling rays of light produced from Paris's mushroom that grew on it's back.

"Par par!" said Paris gleefully.

"Nice one David!" beamed Amy as she and her new travelling partner navigated the now lit cave tunnel. David just grinned, Amy smiled and suddenly it struck her just how handsome David, she looked away from David with a red face and a sly grin.

Iron Tail looked at Amy's face from her shoulder and sniggered quietly.


End file.
